


all the lights in the world are pouring down

by minjilix



Series: like magic, our forgotten dreams become a flower and blooms. [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Catboy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Chatting & Messaging, Cute Lee Minho | Lee Know, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Happy Birthday Lee Know Im In Love With You, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Han Jisung | Han are in love, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Not much Once again i am a coward, One (1) skirt, pretend he did, realized js didnt say hbd to minho in the entire fic im gonna scream, side 2chanlix, you get a kiss a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjilix/pseuds/minjilix
Summary: a breathless laugh leaves minho but it quickly turns into a sniffle when jisung opens the box and the silver band is on display for both their eyes to see. he chances a glance at minho and finds his breath catching in his throat. all the lights seem to shine down on them, everything around minho glowing. he looks ethereal, like something jisung would spend nights awake trying to etch into a canvas with everything he has.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: like magic, our forgotten dreams become a flower and blooms. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	all the lights in the world are pouring down

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BDAY MINHO (its still the 25th here okay) DOES THIS COUNT AS A BDAY FIC ? IDK IDC I MADE IT BYE  
> also not edited nor beta'd got no time for that so forgive any errors or weird shit in there.  
> originally started as me going "hmm catboy minho in a skirt" and then both the catboy and the skirt became an after thought. ANYWAYS.  
> this is the sequel to my other catboy minho fic but can be read as a stand alone too i suppose ! have fun and enjoy  
> title from sunrise by gfriend

jisung had been doing great the past few weeks. he wasn't exactly producing piece after piece but at least it was a steady rhythm of working on new things every once in a while and trying his hardest not to drown in his work like he usually does. he's not gonna lie and say he finally has a healthy sleep schedule because that's far from happening just yet, but at least he isn't falling asleep while eating breakfast! —he swears he just closed his eyes to rest them a little okay, he didn't mean to fall asleep face first into the kitchen counter—. minho had always nagged at him (lovingly) to start being healthier and break some of his bad habits, like forgetting to eat or taking power naps at two in the afternoon during work instead of actually sleeping in his bed for once. it had been a slow process, getting jisung to function like a semi-normal human being.

not that minho himself was the healthiest of all their friends, he was probably just a little less self destructive than chan and jisung, maybe a little lower than changbin on the "need to get their shit together" list seungmin had compiled once when he realized how fucked they were. but he had enough self awareness to try and better himself, and on the way, jisung too. one of the many reasons jisung loved his boyfriend so much, even when things weren’t the best for him, he still thought of jisung. that’s not to say they didn’t have their bumps and crashes because of that very same thing, minho insisting he needed to take better care of himself and jisung snapping that he wasn’t a child and didn’t need his constant coddling. 

it had resulted in a small argument that left jisung to hide in his room for three days before changbin came to drag him out, claiming he couldn’t stand minho sulking anymore, and that jisung owed him part of their project anyways—which ended up being a trap because he’d dragged jisung to chan’s apartment and locked him in there with minho who had been hiding in there and complaining to chan whenever the boy was home. it was awkward and nerve wracking (at least for jisung) until the older boy sat next to him on the couch and hesitantly took his hand, murmuring a small _i’m sorry, jisungie_ , ears flat against his head and tail timidly hidden against his leg. it broke his heart, seeing his boyfriend like that when he was usually the more confident of the two about these kinds of things, never one to shy away from an argument or small disagreement. 

he had looked so small, not meeting jisung’s eyes and loosely holding his hand in case jisung decided to pull away. jisung didn’t pull away, in fact, he used the grip on minho’s hand to tug him towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around him and hiding his face on minho’s neck. 

“i’m sorry, hyung.” minho hugged him back just as tightly, his tail wrapping around jisung’s waist and he couldn’t help but smile, still mouthing apologies against minho’s skin. 

“it’s okay,” minho had said softly, clinging to him even more. 

that’s how changbin found them after two hours, wrapped in each other’s arms and cuddling on the couch fast asleep. he’d even taken pictures because ji _sung looked so dumb with his face smushed and drooling_ but everyone knew that he just has a weak spot for them.

that hadn’t been the last argument they’d had about the topic, sometimes jisung’s dark thoughts getting the best of him and the pressure of his work making it worse, but minho never let it drag on as long as it did that time, giving the younger boy enough space and time to calm himself down but not enough for him to trap and distance himself. 

all that to say jisung had been doing better ever since he started dating minho, partly because of the older boy’s help and partly because of his own determination to get better. progress is not a steady and smooth road, but jisung is doing the best that he can, and right now he can say that he’s content with his life and himself. mostly, at least. there are still times he feels like suffocating himself with a pillow and never getting up from bed but he makes do and gets over them. besides, back when it was just him in his one bedroom apartment he only had himself to worry about. only a half dead potted plant and his unfinished paintings to come back home to and no one to disappoint—now he has minho to come back home to, he has minho to look after too when he also gets trapped in his own head and has those days where he barely says a word to anyone, closing in on himself more than usual. those days he avoids any kind of physical contact, jisung noticed the first time it happened a few months after they met. 

minho had been quiet, _too_ quiet. only speaking when spoken to, and even then he’d only give short answers, prefering to be left alone as quickly as possible. jisung had been sitting next to him when they went out for lunch with the rest and had noticed how subdued the older boy was. 

they were used to skinship, maybe more so than the other boys, always finding ways to cling to each other in any occasion, which is why jisung didn’t think twice when putting his hand on minho’s shoulder, opening his mouth to ask him if everything was alright only to stop when minho flinched back—not strongly, barely moving but enough to dislodge jisung’s hand from his shoulder and put a minimal distance between them. his ears had twitched back and his tail tucked into himself instead of around his leg like it usually does. 

“you okay, min?” he asked, low enough only for minho to hear as the rest of their friends kept chatting. minho nodded, eyes on the piece of ripped napkin he’d be playing with for the past five minutes. jisung knew how awful it felt to be pushed when you weren’t feeling your best, so he didn’t, only smiled softly at the other boy and whispered that he could talk to him if he needed it. 

minho didn’t exactly talk to him after lunch, but he did seek him out to hold his hand or cling to the sleeve of his jacket as they walked around with their friends. slowly letting his guard down until he was laughing at one of seungmin’s jabs at changbin and smiling at chan in thanks when he offered to drive him home. later he found out minho had been stressed and anxious over a performance his dance team had in a few weeks and one of the dancers had dipped at the last minute, leaving them to try and find a replacement as soon as they could. 

minho had texted him that night and thanked him for being there for him, it was brief but sweet and he’d also sent jisung a cute picture of him making finger hearts so it was more than enough.

“whatcha thinking about?” felix asks him through a mouthful of curry rice.

“how much i love my pretty boyfriend,” he sing-songs, sticking his tongue out when felix scrunches up his nose in distaste and seungmin makes a gagging noise from the other side of the table. “you’re just jealous because you’re single,”

“i’m not single,” seungmin says, kicking jisung’s feet under the table. “felix on the other hand, though,” 

“doesn’t he have a date with chan-hyung today?” 

“he does? i thought he liked changbin,”

“can you stop talking like i’m not here?” felix huffs, knocking his shoulder with jisung’s and glaring at seungmin. seungmin just laughs, opting to keep eating his noodles instead of answering him. 

“you like changbin?” jisung questions, watching as felix’s ears go red and suddenly seems way too fixated on his plate. to be honest he always thought felix had at least a tiny crush on changbin, with how much he fawned over him when he got the chance, but he didn’t think it was like _like_. with chan was another story though, they seemed to click better than anyone else, and neither of them could shut up about the other. 

but minho was also always making fun of chan for his apparent crush on changbin, and even though he never really shared it with jisung directly the snarky side comments he made about it were enough to clue him in.

“maybe you should just date both of them,” he shrugs, and felix chokes on his next bite of rice. 

seungmin hums, nodding in approval, “yeah, you could do that.”

“please let’s stop talking about my love life, i’m begging,” 

they let it go after that, mostly because felix’s face is as red as a tomato and he looks like he’s five seconds away from passing out of embarrassment. 

“how’s _your_ love life going, jisung?” seungmin asks after a beat of silence, his bowl empty and chopsticks aside. 

“perfect,” jisung beams, smiling like a fool at the thought of his boyfriend. 

felix smiles at him, “i’m glad,” he says. despite all their teasing and mocking, jisung knows his friends are happy for them, especially seungmin and felix who had been there for jisung ever since high school and had seen the worst of him, they were the firsts to notice how much happier he seemed after meeting minho, not even jisung himself had realized the change. felix had said his smiles seemed lighter, more genuine, and he also had started going out more often, thanks to minho dragging him places, mostly out to eat—which had surprised seungmin, knowing jisung the longest and being aware that he didn’t particularly enjoy eating in public or liked food that much to go out of his way to eat at a restaurant—. they were good for each other, their friends had decided before jisung thought he had even a slight chance with minho. not that they ever pressured them into anything, except for that one time hyunjin tried to set them up on a date to _speed things up_ , per his word, only to be scolded by jeongin and ultimately abandoning that plan. or at least that’s what jeongin told him, he was probably in on it too and it was changbin the one that told them off or something.

“are you two doing something for hyung’s birthday or can we raid your house to celebrate,”

“uh, we don’t know yet.” minho’s birthday is in two days, and while jisung already has his gift(s) hidden at the bottom of his bag so minho doesn’t accidentally stumble upon them, they hadn't exactly talked about going out somewhere or planning something at home.

“alright, then just make sure you aren’t fucking between three and six pm then.” felix says and jisung splutters before he lunges at him, the other boy barely dodging him as he laughs. 

“yeah, we don’t want to walk in on you, _again,_ ” seungmin snickers. jisung groans at the memory and hides his face in his hands, cheeks burning. it’s not his fault their friends don’t know how to knock! and it’s also not his fault that minho was looking really hot that day, jisung can only take so much of his boyfriend in tight leather pants. “unless you’re into that then—”

“god, stop!” 

both of his friends burst into laughter again, and thankfully before they could keep torturing him about it seungmin’s phone rang, cutting their conversation. 

“ah, it’s jeongin. i’ve gotta go,” he says while covering the mic of the phone, jeongin's voice filtering through the speakers, and starts gathering his things from the table before standing up. “i’ll text you later.” 

“i should get going too,” felix sighs after seungmin has already left. 

“aw, you’re gonna leave me too,” he whines, but isn’t actually complaining, he has stuff to do too that he’s been putting off for a few days just because he’s lazy and he promised chan he’d start on their new project today no matter what. 

“yes because i can’t stand you anymore,” felix jokes, ruffling jisung’s hair as he says it. 

they end up walking back to jisung’s apartment together, and felixs raids his fridge when they get there, ignoring jisung’s complaints of _you literally just had lunch_ and taking their last slice of strawberry cake for himself. he would protest more but he knows neither minho or him were gonna eat it anyways, so he lets it be and only shoots felix a half hearted glare.

“where’s minho-hyung?” felix asks, forkful of cake mid air. 

“uh, i think he went out with hyunjin or something.” 

they’d both been woken up by minho’s phone ringing that morning, making the older boy groan and curse whoever was calling, he didn’t answer though, instead he curled up even closer to jisung and flattened his ears against his head in an attempt to block out the noise. but even after it stopped, it started again, and jisung half-sleep listened to minho curse hyunjin out and threaten to stuff changbin’s dirty socks in his mouth for waking him up. after that he’d begrudgingly gotten up, muttering a soft apology against jisung’s cheek and telling him hyunjin was dragging him out somewhere. he hadn’t seen him since then, and they’d only texted a little when jisung informed him he was going to get lunch with seungmin and felix. 

felix hums in acknowledgement and goes back to finishing the slice of cake. they talk a little more but once he’s done with the cake felix takes his leave, giving jisung a quick kiss on cheek and bidding him goodbye.

from then on jisung is completely alone at the apartment, and he sighs knowing he has no excuse to put off the work waiting for him in his laptop anymore. their bedroom is just how jisung left it that morning, their bed is unmade and his sleeping clothes lay on the floor where he threw them as he got changed. he should probably pick those up before his boyfriend gets home and scolds him for not cleaning up his messes, but right now work is more pressing, so he sits on the bed and grabs his laptop from the nightstand where he left it the night before and turns it on. 

he should’ve started on this three days ago, but he was working on a commission at the same time and he’d spent most of those nights finishing it—despite minho’s distaste with him pulling all-nighters— and didn’t have time for it, plus he’d gotten a little lazy like always, and procrastinated it until chan texted a few angry emojis and told him to get on with it if they wanted to have it done in time. 

as soon as the program opens and jisung puts on his headphones, he loses track of time. he’s glad he didn’t have anything to do today except lunch with his friends because the song seems to be more difficult than he expected. not that composing isn’t hard normally, but it tends to come somewhat naturally to him despite everything, but so far he’s groaned in frustration more than it's probably socially acceptable. maybe he’s too burnt out from his other projects, and he should’ve listened to his boyfriend when he told him to go to bed at a reasonable hour at least one night. 

thankfully he doesn’t have a mental block, that’d be even worse and he’d probably end up crying himself into a nap or something. 

a discord notification pops up on the side of his screen and against his better judgement he clicks it.

**_foxy (but not the fnaf one):_ **

_I Am A Genius_

_i have transcended humanity, no one will ever top my brain_

**_fairy boy:_ **

_i sure hope no one tops ur brain_

_what did u do anyways_

**_soundcloud rapper #2:_ **

_innie did you finally finish your coursework_

**_foxy (but not the fnaf one):_ **

_fuck no_

_but i did do the gods and humans a favour today_

**_soundcloud rapper #3:_ **

_whatd u do?_

**_soundcloud rapper #1:_ **

_shouldn’t u be working jisung???_

**_soundcloud rapper #3:_ **

_im taking a break_

_LET ME LIVE_

**_fairy boy:_ **

_but what did u do innie!?!??!!?!?_

**_foxy (but not the fnaf one):_ **

_you’ll find out soon enough_

_and youll thank me_

_especailly u_ **_@soundcloud rapper #3_ **

**_soundcloud rapper #3:_ **

_ominous much??_

**_foxy (but not the fnaf one):_ **

_hyunjin told me to say he also took part in it blabla whatever it was my idea anyways_

**_stop callin me dandy boy please:_ **

_i may or may not have helped too_

_its up in the air_

**_soundcloud rapper #3:_ **

_wait u r all together??_

**_foxy (but not the fnaf one):_ **

_yes_

_but now we gotta go_

_ <3 _

**_soundcloud rapper #2:_ **

_sung thats ur cue to go bak to work_

**_soundcloud rapper #3:_ **

_i hate it here_

he scoffs at changbin’s message but does as he’s told anyways, preferring to not have chan spamming him with reminders later on. felix and changbin send a few more messages but he ignores them, they are probably flirting anyways and he does not want to see that, he already has to endure it enough in person. 

after an hour or so of staring at his computer screen, he decides to get up to get something to drink and to rest his eyes for a while, his vision blurry and burning. he really should start wearing his reading glasses again, at least to lessen the direct glare of his screen’s light in his eyes when he’s working, but he can’t remember where he left them the last time he wore them, he sighs, he’d have to ask minho or something. 

talking about minho— he checks the clock on the microwave, seven thirty pm. minho isn’t back yet, he’s not really worried about it considering apparently now he’s not only with hyunjin but also seungmin and jeongin and they are probably keeping him busy with something, but jisung still has to get dinner and he isn’t sure he should cook with whatever they have in the fridge or maybe get takeout.—and he's also missing his boyfriend, _a lot_. they would've cuddled at least three times by now while jisung worked— he’s about to text minho just that when he gets a text from him first.

**_kitten !! <3:_ **

_hey im gettin take out w the guys_

_do u want something??_

jisung tries not to smile, but ultimately fails.

**_me:_ **

_sure, not rlly picky abt anything today_

_so whatver ur havin_

**_kitten !! <3:_ **

_okayy <3 _

**_me:_ **

_btw_

_what did innie do?_

**_kitten !! <3:_ **

_wdym_

**_me:_ **

_idk he was bragging abt smth on the chat today_

_didnt say what tho_

**_kitten !! <3:_ **

_ffskjankfjafs_

_nothing dw abt it hes dumb_

_see u at home babe^^_

he ends up making himself some tea, noticing that the box was almost empty and making a mental note to add that to their grocery list tomorrow. neither he or minho drink tea that much, both being coffee people, but hyunjin had forced minho to try some weird peach tea and he’d ended up liking it, hyunjin had bought him a box of it the next day—smiling even when minho rolled his eyes and told him he could’ve bought it himself— and jisung had tried it out of curiosity. now both of them are not only obsessed with coffee, but with an overpriced weird tea too. they both blame hyunjin. 

he smiles at the thought anyways, his chest feeling with an overwhelming warmth at the reminder of all the little things he shares with minho. jisung never really thought he’d find someone so perfect for him so soon, some people will say he’s too young but he really does believe minho is _the one_ , that special someone that’s just _it._ no matter how many other people jisung dated he never felt the way he does with minho, and if they ever were to break up (god he hopes not, it’ll hurt too much) he knows no one will ever compare to him, and he’ll probably end up living his life chasing that feeling to no avail.

_you have to stop thinking your soulmate is close to you_ they say. ha, jokes on them, jisung’s soulmate had always been a friend away, waiting for them to be introduced at a dimly lit club and their friend’s laughter as background music. he stills remembers minho’s pretty smile so vividly, the way it had made jisung’s heart skip a beat and his cheeks flare up when he realized he had just been staring after minho introduced himself. he’d stuttered over his words as he said his name, but the other boy just giggled in the cutest way possible —in jisung’s whipped opinion— tail curled around his own waist as to keep it out of the way of drunk people inside the packed club, and ears perked in jisung’s direction, doing his best to hear his voice over all the noise. 

it may not have been love at first sight, or maybe it was and jisung just didn’t realize because it didn’t happen in the way he daydreamed about it all his teen years, but something shifted in his world that night, not quite like everything was suddenly was right, but that it could be if he managed to keep this pretty boy by his side and kept making him smile like that. 

the mug is empty of tea by the time he decides he’s done enough work for today, the clock in his laptop telling him it’s already half past eight. he hears the front door open just as he’s contemplating if he should get up and rinse the mug or stay in bed a little longer. that answers it for him.

“i’m home,” minho’s soft voice travels through the apartment, the sound of his shuffling as he presumably takes his shoes off accompanying it. jisung jumps out of bed, mug in hand and trying to contain his smile, he really missed his boyfriend and he was ready to demand cuddles as compensation for not seeing each other for so long.

he leaves the mug on the sink and rushes over to minho, beaming at him before wrapping his arms around his waist and squishing him against his body.

“oof—sung,” minho huffs against jisung’s shoulder. “let me put the bags down first, baby” there’s laughter in his voice, no doubt finding clingy jisung very amusing. and despite not wanting to, jisung lets him go, giving him enough space to walk towards the kitchen counter and put the takeout, and other bags that jisung hadn't noticed, down, but just as quickly he’s turning around again and opening his arms for jisung to dive back in. which he does, gratefully so, burying his face against minho’s neck, planting a gentle kiss on the soft skin just to hear minho giggle under his breath. 

“missed you,” he mumbles, and sighs contentedly when minho runs his hands through his hair, untangling a few knots with careful strokes. 

“missed you too,” jisung feels minho’s tail wrap around his leg softly, barely there but it tickles against his bare skin and he plants another kiss on his neck for the sake of it. “let’s eat, yeah?” he lets go a little slower this time, squeezing minho one last time before finally unwrapping his arms from around him and mourning the loss of his warmth already. 

“that’s a lot of bags,” there’s at least four shopping bags on top of the counter, not counting the ones that have their food in them. and when jisung peers inside one he sees two smaller ones. “jesus, what did you even buy,”

minho snorts, shaking his head “it was mostly hyunjin and jeongin’s doing don’t look at me like that,” he scoffs. the bags get taken from his hands as minho snatches them away and puts them next to the couch, ignoring jisung’s whines about wanting to see what he blew all his money on.

“i didn’t waste any money! the kids said it was my early birthday gift or something.” he shrugs, blocking jisung’s way when he tries to get to the shopping bags again and pushing him back towards the kitchen so they can finish heating up their dinner. jisung narrows his eyes at him but ultimately lets it go, deciding he'd pester minho about it after eating dinner and having basked in his boyfriend's warm company.

as minho is getting cups from their cupboard, standing on his tiptoes to reach them, the yellow-ish bulb of the kitchen illuminates his face in a golden light and something catches jisung’s eye. a small pair of silver earrings dangling from his ears, lightly swaying with the movement of minho standing back on the sole of his feet. it’s such a small detail that jisung barely noticed it, but it’s there and it somehow makes his boyfriend look ten times better. he’d seen minho wearing earrings before, but they’d always been clip-ons, the other boy not sure how he’d take it to getting them actually pierced—but jisung can tell that this time they _are_ pierced. 

minho startles when jisung reaches out to stroke one of his ears, but quickly leans into his touch. “did it hurt?” he asks, and it takes the older boy a second to understand what he’s referring to, too distracted by jisung’s ministrations. 

“just a little,” he hums, rubbing his cheeks against jisung’s palm. “innie convinced me. that’s also why i made him buy me so many things, in compensation.” jisung laughs, and minho opens his eyes only to smile at him. 

they eat dinner on the couch, legs tangled with each other and barely paying attention to whatever movie is playing on tv in the background as they tell each other about their days. he listens to minho rant about jeongin and hyunjin being annoying brats and demanding he try on way too many clothes, though the smile he has while he speaks tells jisung he doesn’t actually mind at all. sometimes he’s interrupted halfway by jisung scritching behind his ears, pouting at the interruption but still leaning into his hand and purring softly. it takes them half as long as it usually does to finish dinner, mostly because minho spends more time telling him what he did that evening than eating, and jisung can’t stop getting distracted by the glint and shine of minho’s earrings under the dim light of their tv.

even after they are done with dinner and jisung is tasked with cleaning the dishes (which is just their chopsticks and the cups they had juice in but that will not stop him from whining) minho still doesn’t let him see what’s inside the bags, slapping his hands away when he reaches for them. 

“you’ll see it on my birthday,” minho sing-songs, and walks towards their bedroom. 

“but that’s so far away,”

“it’s literally in two days,” minho’s laugh reaches him from the bedroom. “now stop whining and come to bed already.”

whatever is inside the bags it’s probably what jeongin was talking about earlier. jisung is no stranger to the maknae of their group using minho’s looks to his advantage, mostly to try and humiliate jisung by leaving him a flustered mess, but joke’s on jeongin because jisung is not ashamed to admit he’s more often than not left speechless by his boyfriend. but the younger boy keeps trying, and jisung is not gonna complain, he gets to see his pretty kitten all dolled up anyways. plus it’s jeongin ,and hyunjin too sometimes, that are losing money and not them, so really, a win-win. 

“will you be able to sleep with those?” jisung asks when he sees minho in his sleeping clothes but earrings still on. he’s fiddling with them, tips of his fingers barely going through the loops. 

“yeah, i just have to not move my ears too much,” as if on cue, one of his ears twitches at the sound of jisung sitting down and he chuckles under his breath. minho glares half heartedly at him before grabbing jisung’s arm and tugging him towards his body. they topple over on the bed, minho’s arms coming around his shoulders and jisung’s arms wrapping around his waist on instinct. 

he doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, basking minho’s warmth and breathing in his sweet lavender scent, the steady rise and fall of minho’s chest under him and the gentle rumbling of his purring almost lulling him to sleep.

“d’you wanna do something for your birthday?” 

“hmm, not really. maybe dinner with the boys,” minho is running his fingers through jisung’s hair, playing with a few strands between his fingers from time to time. 

“we can arrange that,” he sighs against minho’s collarbones, leaving a soft kiss on the exposed skin where his oversized shirt—that jisung knows belonged to him before minho declared all of jisung's clothes are his too—fell off his shoulder. 

“wanna spend the morning with you though,” jisung feels minho’s tail wrap loosely around his thigh, and he smiles, rubbing his cheek against his boyfriend’s chest much like he does when jisung pets him while they cuddle. he thinks he mumbles a _me too_ but he’s not too sure, sleep tugging at the edges of his consciousness and lagging his thoughts. all he’s sure of is minho’s warm presence under him and their chests rising and falling in sync against each other.

jisung wakes up to the light coming in through the open curtains, the rays of sun falling directly onto his eyes and he groans, hiding his face in the pillow—the pillow that pushes jisung off of him. minho is still asleep even as he kicks jisung away, curling in on himself. jisung tries to sneak back into his boyfriend’s arms, but the position he’s in and the fact that he _keeps_ pushing him away in his sleep makes it impossible, so he gives up and just lays next to him.

he can’t bring himself to get up and close the curtains, even as the light coming in through them keeps him from falling asleep again. so he ends up staring at the ceiling when he realizes he won’t be able to sleep, listening to minho’s breathing and occasionally glancing down at him. minho looks beautiful like this, even if he complains to jisung that he does _not_ because his face is all puffy and tired, jisung thinks he looks just as pretty. the softness of his face is highlighted by the peacefulness in it. the natural pout of his lips making jisung smile— _lovesick fool_ seungmin would mock him whenever jisung smiled like that at anything minho did, and he can’t even refute it, he really is a lovesick fool—. he watches minho stir, eyes and nose scrunching up when he yawns, tiny fists raised above his head when he stretches and jisung can’t help but coo and bury his head in his hands, too overwhelmed by his kitty’s cuteness. 

“weirdo,” he hears minho say sleepily, voice raspy from just waking up. jisung looks at him again, biting his lip to conceal a smile when he sees him blinking the sleep away, full eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones.

“you’re the weirdo,” he bites back, albeit a bit weakly and voice too soft to be anything other than affectionate. 

minho doesn’t say anything back, just lets out a breath that was probably a tired laugh and drapes an arm over jisung’s waist, wiggling closer to him and closing his eyes again, probably to attempt to sleep again.

“nooo, get up, let’s have breakfast,” jisung shakes his shoulder, “i’m hungry.”

“then go eat by yourself, brat,” even as he says that he doesn’t let go of jisung, in fact, he clings tighter to him, even swinging a leg across jisung’s lap to trap him in place.

“i can’t when you’re on top of me.”

“sounds like a you problem—” he cuts himself off with a yelp when jisung sneaks his hand under his shirt and presses his fingers against minho’s sides, tickling him until he lets go to try and pry jisung’s hands off of him. “s—stop!” minho squeaks, successfully grabbing both of jisung’s wrists and raising them over his head and away from his body. 

jisung looks down, breath catching in his throat at the sight under him.

minho’s cheeks are tinted pink, chest rising and falling rapidly as breathless laughs leave his plump lips. doe eyes shining bright under the ray of sunshine falling directly over them, his recently dyed blond hair forming a halo around his head, messy and curly. not for the first time, and probably nowhere near close to the last, jisung is mesmerized by how beautiful minho is, heart thumping loudly in his ears and eyes drinking in on every small detail that makes his kitten so, breathtaking. and as cliche as it sounds jisung will never get tired of admiring him over and over again.

“sung?” minho’s voice is airy and gentle, a smile on his face as he tries to level his breathing. jisung leans down, connecting their lips and making minho release his wrists in surprise but then he’s kissing back, sighing in content when jisung places his hands on his hips, under his shirt and thumbing softly at the bare skin. “weren’t you hungry,” minho mumbles against his lips.

“yeah, hungry for yo—”

“finish that and i’m breaking up with you.” 

“...yogurt.”

jisung ends up being kicked out of the bed by minho, claiming that since he woke him up—he didn’t— he should go make them breakfast. he complies because he knows minho is aware he can’t muster anything other than coffee and toast and the older boy is probably gonna end up making breakfast himself while complaining about it. (he’s right, minho comes out of their bedroom fifteen minutes later and pushes jisung aside grumbling something about not wanting him to burn their kitchen down again. jisung just beams at him and kisses his cheek.)

it’s colder outside than he anticipated, winter air coming sooner than it should. his hoodie doing barely nothing to keep him from shivering. he really hates the cold, despite having even more excuses to cuddle with his boyfriend —or whichever of their friends is close enough when they hang out, especially now considering their heater broke a week ago and their apartment ends up becoming a live-in freezer. minho says jisung is just being dramatic, but it’s not his fault he’s not the embodiment of a heater like his boyfriend is. 

he sighs in relief when a gust of warm air hits him as he opens the door to the shop. he stands there for a second trying to shake off the last of the cold before whipping his head around to look for his friends.

changbin waves at him from one of the tables near the window and jisung walks towards them. he raises an eyebrow at chan’s red cheeks but pretends to ignore it when the older boy glares at him, it doesn’t intimidate jisung, not with the way his cheeks turn even redder and his tail can’t stop twitching, but for his friend’s dignity he’ll pretend. changbin has a shit-eating grin on his face too and it sells the deal for jisung to _not_ want to know what went on before he arrived.

“well, shall we start?” changbin asks a little too cheerily for jisung’s liking. chan just shrinks down on his seat even more. 

“let me order something first, jeez.” 

changbin dismisses him with a wave of his hand but lets him order a coffee before he's taking jisung's laptop out of his bag and ignoring his protests of _i could've done it myself_. 

chan's phone dings where it's on the table and he picks it up, only to lock it again and put it face down, almost dropping it in his haste to do so. changbin snickers, jolting next to jisung when chan seems to kick him under the table.

"do i wanna know?" he asks with a sigh. 

"no." both of his hyungs say, with varying degrees of amusement and mortification. 

the impulse to be a little shit and keep pressing weighs on him but he ultimately lets it go when chan looks at him pleadingly, clearly seeing what jisung's intentions are. the waitress brings his coffee before he can say anything more anyways. 

chan clears his throat “so, show us what you have so far,” 

and then the rest of the evening passes in a blur of them revising each other’s work and getting off track to bully changbin if possible, mostly jisung’s doing, since chan still seems to fumble for words whenever changbin so looks at him.

the only time where he leaves them alone again is when he goes to the bathroom, and when he comes changbin has an arm draped over the other boy’s shoulders and chan is sending him a glare so strong jisung is amazed that changbin is not hiding under the table, but then he sees the way chan’s tail seems to not stop moving even though he’s so clearly trying to stop it with one hand and realizes he should intervene before they jump each other in the middle of a busy coffee shop.

whatever's going on with those two, and felix apparently, is something that despite his nosiness and aching to know everything (or most things) his friends are up to, thinks it'd be better if he stayed in the dark until they figured it out. lest he become changbin's personal therapist about the matter, and just because he's dating minho doesn't mean he knows how he did it. 

the song ends up distracting them more than they thought it would, they weren't even exactly doing much just throwing ideas around and trying some things but by the time jisung checks his phone again it's already six pm. the sky is a dark orange and most of the light on the street comes from the light posts and shops on the sidewalks. 

"i think we are done for today," chan says. "it's getting late."

the elder ends up driving them both home, something josung is thankful for because the moment he steps out of the shop he starts shivering. 

"by the way," changbin starts, turning around in his seat to look at jisung "what'd you buy minho-hyung?" 

"that's for me to know and for you to find out." 

"how much did you spend." 

"that's for no one to know. especially not minho," his friend raises an eyebrow at that. 

"so more than you should've, got it." 

he huffs but doesn't reply. changbin is right, jisung spent more money than minho would like on the gifts. but he couldn't help it, he always wanted the best for his kitty, really what was he supposed to do.

the lights in the apartment are off when he comes in, the only thing illuminating the living room is the glow of the tv playing some movie jisung has never seen. he finds minho curled up on the couch, legs pulled close to his chest and hands under his head, he can't see him clearly but by the soft snores and gentle breaths minho lets out jisung guesses he's sleeping.

running his hands through minho's hair he can't help but chuckle at the way he scrunches up his nose but doesn't move otherwise. blond hair falling in front of his eyes, overgrown and still soft somehow even after bleaching it so much, jisung doesn't know how he does it.

there's the feeling of fondness squeezing at his heart for what feels like the hundredth time this week alone as he watches his boyfriend, the ghost feeling butterflies' wings accompanying it. there's something to be said there, he doesn't know what exactly; maybe that even after all this time he's still hopelessly in love, but that isn't a surprise, how can he not when minho gives him everything and more, always doing his best to take care of jisung and slow down to his pace even though he doesn't need to.

ever since they became friends minho had been so thoroughly patient with jisung, never pushing or demanding, always trying his best to help. they've had their fair share of misunderstandings, things jisung has never been good enough to get across with words and praying his actions and small gestures are enough, and minho has never held that against him. he's so unbelievably _understanding_ it overwhelms jisung sometimes. 

where he expects a passive aggressive comment, a jab at his less than ideal social skills, or even being completely ignored—he gets a nod and the gentle hold of minho's hands, honey-sweet voice telling him it's okay to take his time, he's not going anywhere. 

it really was impossible for jisung to not fall in love. and it's impossible for him to fall out of love with the perfect being that is lee minho. 

he thinks about the small, velvet green box tucked at the bottom of his bag and his hands shake as they still card through minho's hair, softly scratching behind his ears, (and running his fingers against the earrings, still awed at how pretty he looks with them) to try and calm his pounding heart. he knows he's making the right decision, nothing has ever felt as right as that. 

"hannie..?" a hand clumsily reaches for his, bringing it down and under minho's chin. 

jisung laughs, "hi, kitty, did i wake you up?" 

minho shakes his head as best he can without dislodging jisung's hand from underneath it. 

"no. missed you," he leans into jisung's touch for a second and then he's sitting up, pulling jisung down by the collar of his hoodie and kissing him. 

jisung melts against him, hands on minho's shoulders and eyes fluttering shut.

"missed you too," he whispers against minho's lips.

**_lixie:_ **

_pls remember we r coming over at 4pm_

_do NOT !! do the nasty_

**_me:_ **

_first of all u never said when u were coming_

_second what r u 10_

**_lixie:_ **

_yeah_

_10 inches_

**_me:_ **

_bye._

his phone dings with more texts but he ignores it, choosing to focus instead on the boxes on top of their desk. the green box seemingly to glare back at him with the same intensity as his scrutinizing gaze. the other box, blue and slimmer, long instead of squared sits innocently on the side, less nerve-wracking.

the sound of the shower serves as background noise to drown out most of his way too loud thoughts, the barely there hum of minho singing a melody he doesn’t recognize almost lost in all the noise but somehow becoming louder than the blood rushing in his ears.

it’s not like jisung hadn’t thought about this thoroughly, he’d spent most of the past few months having sleepless nights, tossing and turning as his brain plagued him with all the ways it could go wrong—once he turned over and saw minho’s sleeping face next to his, hands reaching for jisung even in his dreams they got quickly squashed away, but it didn’t exactly deter those worries of _what if he says no_ , _what if he regrets it_.

the look in minho’s eyes, so full of love and adoration is what makes jisung push on, not thinking twice as he bought the ring. exactly a month ago, hands trembling just as they are now as he pointed to the girl behind the glass counter exactly which one he wanted. a pretty silver band, interlaced and with a small white gem in the middle. it had hurt jisung’s pocket a _lot_ but it was worth it. it’s gonna be worth it, he’s sure.

at the sound of the bathroom opening he whips around, hiding the ring box in the pockets of his hoodie, his heart almost jumping out of his chest in surprise. he breathes a sigh of relief when he hears the door close again and no footsteps come towards their bedroom.

he takes out the ring one last time before pocketing it again, letting his heartbeat go back to normal and wiping the cold sweat of his palms on his jeans. okay, no matter how much hyping himself up he does he’s still filled with anxiety, but whatever it’s nothing new to him. maybe proposing to his boyfriend is but the nerves are not, he can manage this. kinda. 

at least the blue box is less pressing, and he can hold it in his hand without feeling like his knees are gonna buckle under him. that’s the first gift, he wasn’t originally gonna buy a second one but when he saw it on display in one of his outings with hyunjin he couldn’t help it, too pretty to not belong to his kitty.

he hears the door opening again and steadies himself, putting on his best i-was-not-about-to-have-a-breakdown face. minho’s socked feet make no noise as he makes his way to the bedroom, knocking on the door twice and opening it a smidge, enough to pass his head through, hair pinned out of his face by a silver clip, the brown fur of his ears contrasting against the blond. 

“hey,” he says, a timid smile on his face. jisung melts.

“hi, angel,” 

minho’s smile grows bigger, cheeks tinted pink from the shower and the pet name. jisung beckons him to enter the room with his hand, but minho remains in place, his gaze drifting to the floor and then back up at jisung.

“everything okay?” 

“yeah,” minho nods quickly, “everything okay...just, can you close your eyes? for a second?” 

jisung gives him a confused look but complies anyways, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of his boyfriend shuffling inside the room, the door closing behind him. there’s a beat of silence and then—

“you can open them now…” 

minho is...wearing a skirt. well more than just a skirt but that’s what jisung’s eyes instantly go to. the pleated white skirt barely coming up to mid thigh, a belt snugly around his waist and making jisung’s fingers twitch with the need to wrap his hands around it. 

“ _fuck_ ,” he breathes out “you look so pretty, kitty.” 

a blue fluffy cardigan hangs off of minho’s shoulders, hands covered by the too long sleeves and making jisung’s brain fizzle out between _cute_ and _i wanna wreck him_. 

“you like it?” minho asks, doing a little graceful twirl in place, skirt following the movement. jisung stares at his legs, the way more of his thighs show up as the skirt lifts with the twirl and his tail going up too, the tip curling at the end in that way it does when minho is content, and notices the knee high socks, white like the skirt but a single blue stripe on the top matching with the cardigan.

“i love it,” and then he’s pulling minho against him, hands tight around his waist “you are so pretty, love.” 

minho’s lips taste like cherries and his skin smells like the sweetest lavender, jisung can’t get enough. hands dipping under minho’s shirt and digging his fingers into the soft skin, hoping it’ll leave marks if he presses hard enough. minho sighs against his lips, his own arms coming up around jisung’s shoulders, trying to pull him even closer against his body.

whispering sweet praises in between kisses he basks in the feel of minho against him, around him, holding him just as tight. his tail is wrapped around jisung’s leg like it always is, hands tugging at the hairs on his nape when he bites down on minho’s bottom lip, drawing a small whine out of him. 

minho makes a small noise when he breaks their kiss, chasing after his lips again and jisung chuckles. 

“wanna give you your present, doll.”

“okay” 

he debates for a second which box to whip out, but even though minho is looking extremely pretty right now and jisung feels two seconds away from melting into a puddle on the floor, it’s not the right time, not yet. so he grabs the blue box, brings it between their bodies and watches as minho eyes it with curiosity, head tilting to the side and ears moving. 

jisung opens it, eyes not leaving minho’s face as he watches how he blinks, once, twice, and then his eyes light up, instantly going up to meet jisung’s. there’s a smile on his face and jisung feels himself mirroring it.

a black silk collar sits delicately inside the box, a single white flower dangling from the middle. it’s not exactly a gypsophila, but as close as it’ll get, but it matches the one on jisung’s painting just fine—the painting that’s still sitting on jisung’s studio, too big to hang it on their bedroom and jisung too scared of it getting damaged, but minho goes to look at it from time to time and it makes everything in jisung feel like he’s bursting at the seams with love—, and minho seems to realize that, a cute giggle leaving his lips as he takes the collar out with gentle hands, fingers stroking the length of it and then settling down on the pendant. 

“it’s so beautiful,” there’s awe in his voice. jisung’s heart does at least twenty backflips. 

he extends his hand in a silent question and minho nods, passing the collar to him just as gently as he’d taken it out and turning around for him. 

just as jisung knew it would, it looks precious against minho’s neck, his sun kissed skin looking even sweeter against the black silk. his fingers linger on his kitten’s neck for a second as he feels the silk under them, minho’s hitching breath not going unnoticed by him. he really wants to do something it, about the way minho is looking at him wide-eyed and cherry red lips parted, waiting for jisung to just—

“yoh! open the door!”

they groan at the same time, minho rolling his eyes at the sound of seungmin’s voice and one of their friends pounding on the door. he mumbles something about awful timing and horrible friends before he walking (stomping really) over to their living room, leaving jisung alone in the bedroom until his body calms down and he can go meet their nosy and annoying best friends without being two seconds away from taking his boyfriend right then and there against the kitchen counter. 

at least they brought cake, jisung notes, two in fact. it doesn’t lessen his annoyance but it makes him not want to kick them in the shins _that_ much.

it’s not even four pm yet, but the way jeongin and hyunjin instantly make a beeline for minho and starts furiously whispering about something makes him think that they weren’t gonna last much longer without coming over anyways. 

they take their turns wishing minho a happy birthday, hugging him or trying to smother him in kisses, which only works for felix anyways. and then chan is grabbing his hand and making him do a spin, hyunjin clapping animatedly at the display while minho blushes and shakes changbin off when he tries to pinch his cheeks and call him _our adorable hyung-ah_. 

“he looks good, doesn’t he?” jeongin comes up next to him, shit-eating grin and all

“this is what you were talking about the other day wasn’t it,”  
“yup.” the younger boy bounces on the balls of his feet, smile still in place. “sooo, did you like it?”

minho is still getting attacked by the other boys, only letting felix cling to him as he pushes chan’s face away when he tries to go for another kiss on the cheek. his skirt flutters every time he moves away, cardigan falling off his right shoulder. he’s acting disgusted by their displays of affection but the way his tail stands tall and the tip curls is a clear indication that he’s more than happy at the moment. 

“yeah,” a beat “thank i guess.” 

“you’re welcome,” jeongin says with a shove to his shoulder. 

seungmin ends up suggesting they watch a movie since none of them actually made plans, (jisung disagrees, he’d actually planned to spend more time with his boyfriend, alone, in their bedroom keeping up the things they started that morning and after minho’s shower, but whatever.) and everyone settle down on the couch or around it, not even bothering to cut the first cake properly, just grabbing a fork each and diving in. mucho to minho’s distaste. 

jisung barely registers what movie they choose, his eyes focused solely on minho who’s sitting next to him, legs tucked under him and his head resting on jisung’s shoulders. 

as always, everything fades into the background when he’s with minho. the sound of their friends’ laughters and the volume of the tv fading into white noise to jisung’s ears, all he can hear is minho’s laughter, the soft thrill of his voice when he speaks. the movie scenes on the tv are nothing compared to the curve of his lips as he smiles, the natural shine of his eyes much more fascinating than the special effects his friends are so entranced by.

those eyes look up at him, shining with the artificial lights and the adoration they have for jisung, looking at him like he’s the only thing they want to see for the rest of their lives. god he hopes that’s the case. he smiles, and receives a kiss on the cheek. their fingers intertwined where their hands lay on the couch and he squeezes minho’s hand tight. 

sometime in between their third or fourth movie someone orders food, chaos ensuing as they ask what everyone wants. minho watches them contentedly from his place next to him, only speaking up to say he’s the birthday boy so anything seungmin wants will not get ordered. it just makes them yell louder.

“hey,” he nudges minho’s feet with his own “let’s go out for a second,” 

their balcony is small, but the view is what matters in their opinion. a direct sight to the city below them, lights from shops and streets and passing cars alike painting a photograph worthy scene. they’ve always liked it, one of the reasons why they ended up buying this apartment. he takes it in for a moment, breathing in the fresh air and feeling the weight of the ring in his pocket. 

their friends are still inside, yelling things he can’t describe and laughing every five seconds, they didn’t even pause the movie so the sounds of an animated fight mix with their own voices, jisung has heard it so many times already, like a song he knows back to back, a song he never grows tired of. the sound of their friends happy, healthy and with them, still by their side. 

he looks next to him, at minho leaning on the veranda, eyes on the streets below them and a smile on his lips. minho is still by _his_ side. and that in jisung’s eyes is the most unbelievable thing in his life so far. that someone like minho would choose him of all people, would stay with him through all of his hard times, holding his hand and waiting out the storm with him.

“what are you thinking about?” dark eyes shine under the light of the moonlight.

“you. us.” they are backlit by the lights coming from the living room behind them, but jisung sees clearly the way minho’s eyes soften. “about how far we’ve come,”

minho hums, “we did come pretty far.” chuckling he continues “i mean, we have a two bedroom apartment i think that’s a big glow up from that one room studio that smelled like cheap paint and bleach.”

“hey, this one smells like cheap paint too!” 

“yeah, but that’s basically intentional back then it came with the single bed they offered us.”

jisung snorts but doesn't disagree, not like he does anyways. minho is right, their current home is a far cry from the rundown dingy studio they used to live in when they decided to move in together, their former jobs barely helping them scrape enough for rent and food. but they made do and got where they are in the end. even though he still misses the closeness of it, the studio almost too small for the both of them, limbs always touching or tangled with each other in some way. now they could be in the same house and still miss each other, a room away but craving that feeling of warm skin against warm skin, seemingly never ending. but he still wouldn’t go back to it, he’d rather take fifteen seconds longer to snuggle his boyfriend than have to hear his neighbours fighting through their paper thin walls. he’s happy where they are now.

his fingers you anxiously with the box, opening and closing it with an almost silent click lost in the roaring of the cars below their balcony. now or never he guesses. his heart thumps wildly against his ribcage and the butterflies flap their wings as hard as they can.

“minho,” he turns to his boyfriend, one hand on the railing for stability and another inside the pocket of his hoodie. “i—if i keep putting this off it’s never gonna be the right moment, i mean i, i don’t think there’s ever a right moment? for these things more like—”

minho is fully turned towards him now, head cocked to the side and a confused furrow between his brows, but he stays silent, letting jisung find his words.

“like you make them be the right moment. and every moment with you is perfect, really, so i’ve actually been considering doing it so many times but i just,” he chuckles nervously. he doesn’t know if their friends are still wrecking chaos in their living room, there’s only static in his ears and his own voice. “i love you, so much. i never thought i’d feel like this about someone, or didn’t think it’d be this— all consuming.”

his fingers shake so much he’s afraid he’ll drop the box as he takes it out. 

“i don’t know if it’s too soon, i don’t think it is,” minho gasps and jisung’s heart skips a thousand beats. “we’ve been together for so long a part of me doesn’t feel like this is necessary. but i want it. i want _you_.

“i want you to be mine forever or as long as we have. i can’t imagine a world with you not in it, i don’t even think that’s possible at this point, everything i’ve done, everything i am now, it has you in it, and i want it to stay that way.” 

a breathless laugh leaves minho but it quickly turns into a sniffle when jisung opens the box and the silver band is on display for both their eyes to see. he chances a glance at minho and finds his breath catching in his throat. all the lights seem to shine down on them, everything around minho glowing. he looks ethereal, like something jisung would spend nights awake trying to etch into a canvas with everything he has. 

“so, lee minho,” his lungs burn and his heart beats so loudly he’s sure everyone on the block can hear it, “will you marry me?”

it feels like his ears are stuffed with cotton, the only sound is his blood rushing and the shaky exhale that he lets out.

the world comes back to him as minho wraps his arms around him painfully tight, sobbing right in his ear, tears wetting his neck and the collar of his hoodie. jisung has half a mind to wrap his trembling arms around him, holding him with all he has.

“yesyesyesyes,” minho repeats against his neck “of course, yes, always”

he can’t help the quiet sob that rips through him, relief, excitement and bewilderment coursing through him, thrumming in his veins. he doesn’t know if it’s his mind replaying minho’s words or minho who hasn’t stopped mumbling them, but they echo around him like the sweetest blessing.

“l—let me put it on you, hold on,” jisung sniffles with a teary laugh. 

just like the collar, it’s a perfect fit, maybe even better. it sits prettily on minho’s delicate finger, and jisung realizes that the both of them are shaking now, and he laughs. and then laughs again because _holy shit he’s marrying the love of his life_. 

“i love you too.” minho presses his lips against his, softly, barely there. “i love you so much, han jisung.”

  
jisung is doing great, with their friends’ excited yells as background music as they see the ring on minho’s hand, the warm and heavy feeling of _home_ settling deep in his bones and appeasing something he never thought he could. something shifted in his universe when he met minho, not like everything was suddenly right but like they could be. and they will be, because he’s keeping him by his side, he’s making him smile and laugh, and hold jisung’s hand so tightly it feels like he’s never letting go. jisung hopes he never lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> FFFFUFFFKK this was not gonna be as long as it ended up being i just got carried away and welp. if youve read it then thank u sm i struggled so much with this 


End file.
